TV Land Tournament
'''TV Land Tournament '''is and fighting game Super Smash Bros-style developed by NetherRealm Studios and Moon Studios. Story Yggrasill is a parallel universe to our Earth, where creatures, gods and humans live happily together. Not many know that there is a duo of those channels that are terrorizing everyone with their actions. In behind the TV Land Tournament, the best idealist in Ygrasill by the ancient terror called Yrun, skilled killer that hide that with a coverup of an investigation agency owned by Frederick Jamax, the local reporter of the TV Land, well it is different above this universe, he also the humanized TV channel, only person that is give them the very powerful of the Sphere. To win the battle, he will granted for each best fighters in the TV Land channel by that, they can fight against Yrun once and for all. Gameplay and Features TV Land Tournament plays similary to the Super Smash Bros. series, with the aim to knock off the adversary from the arena (that is enclosed). The opponent goes KO if they end out of it. Like in Smash, characters have a damage total, calculated in percentual, but at difference of Smash, it can go up until 100% and when the damage is higher, the adversary can be knockned farther and at difference with Smash, when a character is out of the arena, is instant KO. There is the attack button (that allows the character also grab or throw the opponent), a blocking button and a dodging button, and like Smash, the combination for the attacks is the same for all the characters (attack button + another button is different from consolle to consolle), moves are taken at random from the move pool of the character (unless it's the super move). The character can move freely in the arena, the game is in 2.5D, with cellshaded models for the characters and drawn backgrounds. There is also the possibilty to catch the Channel Spheres (similar to the Smash Balls) that allows everyone to do their super move, called Special Edition, or the Help items (in the shape of a TV box), that can restore the health of the character, or the On Air Spheres (similar to the Assist Trophies) that can one of the NPCs that can assist the character in the fighting. TL;DR: TV Land Tournament plays like Super Smash Bros., but with some differences and has the graphics of Gulity Gear Xrd. Rosters Playable * Aki Shimizu * Alvise Sinclair * Amelia Tiffany * Anastasio Sinclair * Ariana Sinclair * Artemisia Sinclair * Astarea Chamomille * Atalante * Aureliano Salazar-Alvarado * Charlotte Fauré * Clarence Glentworth * Edward Shackleton * Elinor * Emilian Turner-Seymour * Esther Turner-Seymour * Étienne Fauré * Frederick Jamax (Playable Boss) * Giulia Vivaldi * Henry Blackmoore * Hilda * Ignatius Glentworth * Innocent Delaney * Jennifer Leeward * Jonathan Edward Halley * Jonathan Fauré * Jules Sinclair * Justine Fauré * Marika Alphonsine Hearst * Maximilian Savage * Mimi Zhan * Nyami * Percival Alejandra * Samuel Casimir * Sergio Sanchez * Soledad Sanchez * Stanley Leeward * Theodora Millicent Sinclair * Thomas Turner-Seymour * Tristan Turner-Seymour * Valerius Glentworth Non-Playable Boss * Yrun Update * Achelois * Adonia * Aella * Ahmin * Aine * Akua * Alec Shirayuki * Alexandra * Alra Nir * Alura * Amaris * Amaya * Amber Candante * Ame Saintclair * Ametrina * Anubis Ra * Arius * Aru * Asta Merrytine * Bria Shirayuki * Carina Anemos * Casia Aria Storm * Cassim * Chester * Cleo * Clint * Coventina * Crysta * D.O.R.A. * Darshee * Dayan * Devi * Drezil Tanoz * Elinlia * Elliot * Emberley * Emiko * Ezra Ignósi * Fae Shirayuki * Falko * Frija * Gaia * Gideon * Hayato * Hiyori * Ilolna * Ira Hoshiyuki * Iris D'Artigo * Jadira * Kali * Katheryn Emerald * Kichi * Kimi DiLacea * Lapis * Laria * Larke * Leafa * Leah Kuroyuki * Leviathan * Lia Shiro * Lilian * Lilianna D'Artigo * Lilith * Lin Mao * Lindivia Cronnos * Lissandra Narrir * Louisa * Lucien * Luna Shirayuki * Malia Shirayuki * Mana Kannis * Marika * Mikaela Stark * Mikhail * Morio Shirayuki * Morrigan DiLacea * Naiko * Natalia * Natalya * Neva * Nila * Nowie * Nyria * Ophelia * Orvin * Paige * Persephone * Phoebe * Piper * Raven Anemos * Razvan * Rehan * Rema * Renald * Rin * Riordan * Roi * Ronan * Rosali Anemos * Rosari Lysander * Rue * Ryo DiLacea * Ryoko Verath * Ryze Stark-Storm * Sabah * Sabine * Saiki Tallyn * Sanda * Sara * Sarika * Selene * Shae * Sherry * Shira Aéras * Shiva * Shyilia * Skaoi * Solus * Soran * Sova * Stephan Stark * Sune Ladina * Taegen * Tai Aéras * Thea Neonis * Titania * Torio * Trillian Shirayuki * Tristan * Tyena * Varia * Varsha * Vera * Via Kurayuki * Vina * Violet Verath * Willow D'Artigo * Xander Stark-Storm * Xena * Ybelote * Yuki Candante * Zacharias * Zarya * Zelina Artraya * Zelri * Zen Aéras * Zesiro * Zila Shirayuki * Zodi * Zonda DLCs * Balia (Grass System) * Carlos Velásquez (Battle Rhythm) * Damoclus (Bellum Bestiae) * Don Z (Battle Rhythm) * Edmund Gareth (Brutal Fists) * Elphaba Witcher (Hallowteens) * Hayden Townsend (Hallowteens) * Heartina (Attrinutes Unchained) * Luman (Attributes Unchained) * Natsuki Oyama (God of the Arena) * Oscar Albus (Grass System) * Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists) * Purple Monkey (Purple Monkey) * Shara (ZeonSniper's OC) * Silver Mask (God of the Arena) * Thomas Montague (Bellum Bestiae) Notes * Theme song of the game is perditus†paradisus by iconoclasm, from beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem. * Everyone has it's own stage. Everyone but the NPCs, of course. * I'm well aware that it does exist a TV channel named TV Land. It's owned by Viacom. * Game is visualized in Unreal Engine 4, for make it a bit more realistic looking, and it runs at 60 fps, but the opening cutscene runs at 30 fps. * Shipping is a minor part of the game, remember that. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games